No Return
by shiningskies12
Summary: When Chase began to feel depressed, the only thing he turns to relieve the pain is cutting. Can his "father" help him out of the void that is depression before he falls deeper?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. Shiningskies12 here. Please review and tell me what you guys think about this story, and maybe tell me some suggestions to make it better. Now then, let's start this story...

Blood seeped through his wrists, and he didn't care. He had gone through so many hurtful things. Provoking from his siblings, and the bullying at school from Trent and the football players. He couldn't take it any longer, and he had regretted the first time he cut. After a while, it had become natural to him. Cuts covered his arms, his legs, and now even his face. Two long cuts were bleeding on his face, and the cuts on his wrists were bleeding with new fresh cuts. He had fallen in love before, but it always ended horribly. Marcus Davenport was his first lover, and their romance had lasted only a few months. Marcus had turned out to be evil, and he was destroyed under the rubble of their "father's" house. Marcus always treated him right, and never forced him to do anything he didn't want to. Another cut, another horrible memory.

His second lover was Sebastian Krane. They had been close best friends, and one night, it all changed. They had kissed when nobody was looking, and it blossomed on from there. He had opened up to Sebastian just like he had done with Marcus. Endless cuddling, endless kisses, and Chase had felt safe in his arms. Two more cuts, more horrible memories came crushing down on him. Sebastian had also turned out to be evil. Blood stained his hands, and Sebastian had almost killed him.

How betrayal ran through his veins so deeply . Both of his lovers had turned out to be cold-hearted criminals, and he hated himself for opening himself up to many cuts he had made on his now pale skin, and he didn't even care if he died. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would care, and he could be by both Marcus's and Sebastian's side. He would be reunited with his dead lovers, and he would be happy about it. CHASE! OH MY GOD! BREE, GET MR. DAVENPORT! I heard Adam cry out, and he was trying to keep me on, Chase! Don't leave us! Stay with us! Adam cried as he held me close, and I was barely holding on.

Some time had passed, and Chase was still unconscious. "Chase, come with us. Just walk towards the light…" I heard voices in my head, and it was Marcus and Sebastian. How I missed them dearly even if they had betrayed me. I woke up screaming, and tears had been running down my face. Douglas was living with us now, and he tried to calm me down. Chase, calm down! You're okay, you're okay…Douglas told me as he suddenly struck a needle into my arm, and I felt weak. Just sleep. That had been the last thing I heard Douglas told me before I fell unconscious, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. Shiningskies12 here. Here's the next part of this story, and please review after you guys read it. Now then, let's continue this story...

I woke up, and Douglas looked worried. Chase, what were you thinking?! We almost lost you…He told me, and I didn't know what to tell them. I couldn't just tell them that Marcus and Sebastian had been the cause of this. They never really knew that I had been dating either of them, and I just felt pain everywhere. I tried to get up, but I regretted it. Douglas pushed me back down, and I felt like crying. Woah, take it easy. You still have to heal since you lost a lot of blood. Douglas told me, and he left as Adam had been left to watch me. I'm so glad you're back with us, Chase. We thought you had gone to the sky. Adam told me as he carefully hugged me, and Bree walked in.

We're glad to see that you're okay, baby brother. Bree said as I was still a bit dazed due to the pain, and they just hugged me. Personal comfort from my own siblings. Something I wasn't used to. How is it that now I get comfort from them when they've been pushing and calling me names my whole life? I thought, and I pushed them away. No! I don't deserve this from you two! You've never showed care for me my whole life, so why are you guys doing this to me now?! Why?! I cried angrily, and they didn't know what to say. Chase, we understand, but we really do care for you. We're sorry that we tease you and push you around, but please forgive us, Chase. They told me, and I got up. I instantly regretted it, but I ignored the pain. I went back to the Bionic Academy, and they didn't know what to say.

I instantly went to the spot that was special for Sebastian and I, and tears ran down my face. " Chase, I miss you. You should come with me. Be with me, and we'll be together forever…" I heard a voice in my head, and I felt my eyes go blank. I stood up, and I went straight towards the ocean. I was already waist deep in the ocean, and I could feel the waves pushing me in more. Chase, no! I heard a voice, and it was Adam. I snapped out of the trance I had been in, and Sebastian vanished. I screamed, and waves pushed me down into the ocean water. I went under, and everything went black after that.

I carried my baby brother into the mentor quarters, and I did CPR. I had stolen a kiss from my own brother, but it didn't matter as he was now coughing up the water. Chasey, you're okay. I cried as I hugged him, and Chase cried. We stayed hugging each other, and we had committed a huge sin. We kissed, and it lasted a while. We pulled apart, and Chase fainted. Chase! I cried as I quickly put him in his capsule, and I wasn't even sure why he had kissed his brother. Was it something that they both kept in their minds deep down? Was that why Chase had decided to push his feelings away by being with Marcus and Sebastian?


	3. Chapter 3

Phew! Another part for this heart-breaking story. Sorry guys if I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. Anyways, please rate and review, and leave any suggestions if you guys have any more ideas. Now then, let's continue from where we left off...

It was already 2A.M., and I couldn't sleep. "You just kissed your brother." That same thought kept running through my head, and I looked over at Chase. He was sleeping soundly, and I didn't even know what to think of Chase anymore. I got out of my capsule, and I couldn't believe that Chase had almost drowned due to a stupid trance that he had been in.

Chase, I'm sorry for not paying attention to you back then. I whispered quietly as I placed my hand on his sleeping face.

I kissed him slowly, and I was a bit shocked when I felt Chase kiss me back. We tried not to make too much noise since we didn't want to wake up Bree or Leo, and we pulled apart. I didn't know that you had been fake-sleeping, Chasey. I said to him, and he had a cute smile on that sleepy face of his. I was asleep until I heard you talking to yourself, and I was going to comfort you, but I figured it was better this way. He said to me, and we kissed again. We pulled apart after a minute or so, and we each headed back to our capsules.

I heard screaming, and I saw that Leo was running away from Bree. She had a crab in her hands, and I was about to step out of my capsule when I saw that water had overflowed the place. I stayed in my capsule, and I shut the door again. I began to feel all panicky, and I saw Sebastian again." Chase, come with me. Ditch your family, and join me. I miss you..."I heard his voice, I began to cut my wrists with a blade, and I had fallen under the trance again. I was opening my capsule, and I was about to step into the water. CHASE! I heard a voice shout, but I ignored it. "Chase, come on. I know you miss me and Marcus. Come with us..." He kept saying to him, and he felt like he was floating in the water.

I jumped into the water, and Chase had gone under. I swam quickly, and I saw Chase with his eyes closed. Bubbles came out of his mouth, but I still swam over to him before we could get any deeper in the water. I grabbed onto Chase, and I held him close. The whole academy was flooding for some reason, and everyone was on life rafts. Adam, over here! I heard our father and uncle shout, and both Bree and Leo were on the life raft with them.

Guys, we have to get to the mainland. Chase isn't responding, and he has a really faint pulse. I told them, and we got on the life raft. I held Chase close, and he was barely breathing. I began to panic when I saw blood seep through his jacket's sleeves, and I pulled them up. Cuts covered his wrists, and the cuts looked fresh since they had just started to bleed(he kept a small blade in his capsule just in case he ever wanted to cut again), and he had cut himself when he began to panic earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! ShiningSkies12 here! Please forgive me if I haven't updated in a while, but I had writer's block. Anyways, please leave any suggestions below if you guys have any ideas, and let's continue this insane story!

After a while, we had arrived at the mainland. We quickly rushed to the hospital, and they took Chase away from us right away. I was panicking because I just wanted to have Chase in my arms, and be kissing him endlessly. The doctor came out, and we were all wondering how Chase was doing. Chase will be alright, .

You guys got him here on time, any longer, and he would of died due to too much blood loss. The doctor told us, and we sighed in relief. You can all go see Chase, but stay quiet. He's sleeping, and currently in observation. The doctor said to us as he told us the room number, but we were deciding who would go visit him first since only one person was allowed to go in the room. I entered the room, and the chemical smell of the hospital instantly hit me in the face. Chase…I mumbled, and I saw the condition my brother was in.

He had on a hospital gown, his arms were wrapped up with bandages, he had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, an IV in his left wrist, a metal band wrapped around his ring finger on his left hand, and Chase was sleeping soundly as the only thing heard in the room was the heart monitor. I didn't want you to end up here, Chasey. I want you to wake up, and I want to see you smile again. Please get well soon…I cried as I held his cold hand, and I quickly pressed my lips against his cold lips for a short kiss, and I pulled away. I let go of his hand, and I left his room as the door shut behind me.

A week passed by, and Chase wasn't awake yet. We were all worried, but they had no clue that I was worried even more since Chase wasn't my brother any longer, but my lover. I didn't want him to be in any more harm, and I felt frustrated that he wasn't back in my arms. Damn it! Chasey, please be okay…I said to myself since I was the only one down in the lab at the moment, and Eddy overheard me. Calm down, tough guy. Your Juliet will be fine. Eddy told me as he vanished from the screen.


End file.
